


Hey Mikasa

by Corrupted_Mind (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Corrupted_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's reply to Mikasa's letter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hey Mikasa

I know I might be a little late saying this but

I love you too

But you know that already

Right?

Hey Mikasa

Have I ever told you

How Sorry I am

For hurting You

Hey Mikasa

Can you forgive me

For not telling you how much I love you too

Before you disappeared

Death is really cruel

Isn't he?


	2. Chapter 2

Tears fell down Eren's face as he gently placed the letter on her grave. "Hey, Mikasa," he whispered trying to smile. "It's alright if I still love you right?" " You'll come back right? You promised." He couldn't control the shaking in his voice anymore. She was always there for him and when she needed him , he wasn't there. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I couldn't save you." He placed her red scarf down next to the letter. "I'll be with you again one day, Mikasa. And this time we'll stay together."


End file.
